I Love You THIS Much!
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Love at first sight is one of the greatest labor-saving devices the world has ever seen. -Robert Frost. Adventures in love, tidbits and sprinkles of it. RusKag, Prukag if you squint with a monocle and know German. Possessiveness and fluff abound. ONESHOT


MCD: Love love love it when you guys review and ask me for pairings. This one's a possessive!Russia/Kag. Hope you like. Song of inspiration was "Louder Than Thunder".

***~!~***

Russia's mood darkened drastically and, for a change, visibly. His face started to twitch into a snarl; a malicious dark aura surrounded him, one more potent that usual; his lead pipe began to creak and groan in his fist.

If one paid attention, one could notice the crumpling of the pipe occurred when the little Asian woman conversed and laughed with the obnoxious blonde…

(_)

"Oh, Ivan! You shouldn't have!" a delighted gasp rang in his ears and he beamed with pride as he watched the little miko stroke the petals of the gigantic sunflowers. Kagome's mouth formed an "o" in awe at the sheer size of the plants.

"These could actually reach the sun if you let them grow a bit more," she giggled and he grinned. Only the best for his miko.

(_*_)

Russia cringed at the furious look on his sister's face. Nonetheless, he gently squeezed Kagome more to his frame. Kagome, on the other hand, was blinking, quite confused as to what was going on.

Russia flinched once more as he saw Belarus mutter darkly to herself and slither away. Now he knew how she felt…

(_*_*_)

Russia blinked as a hand tangled itself in his hair. Assuming the worst, he turned around to look at the source, but found that it was only the little miko… standing ontop of a chair to reach his hair…

A shiver crawled up his spine and his face turned red at her advances. She blinked in confusion at him, sapphire staring into violet.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to touch your pretty white hair…"

(_*_*_*_)

Kagome pulled the even-more-obnoxious-than-America boy towards her and Russia. She stared at both of them for a moment, then lit up. Prussia blinked, refraining from shuddering in the presence of the other silvery-white-haired country.

"What's up, _wunderschön?_" The Prussian asked, clearly wanting to get… _whatever_ this was…over with. Russia looked about the same. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, then pulled Prussia next to her. She pointed to their red and blue eyes respectively.

"Don't you see? Your eyes plus my eyes equals his eyes." She then pointed to Russia in all his purpley-eyed goodness. The two countries looked at each other for a second and cringed.

"Blasphemy, da?" Russia muttered darkly and tugged Kagome over to his side. "There's no way you and _him_ could create _me. _If anything, it would be you and I becoming one. But you and him? _Blasphemy." _

(_*_*_*_*_)

Russia watched in wonder as the pink sparkling snowflakes fell to the sky. As soon as they touched the cruelly cold and white ground, they seeped through and touched earth. And as soon as that happened-

"Sunflowers…" Russia murmured in childish awe as previously frost-bitten sunflower sprouts popped out of the ice and grew, slowly, but surely.

Kagome just smiled sadly and put away her bow and arrows when the light show of her powers had finished.

(_*_*_*_*_*_)

"What would it take- what would it take for things to be quiet, quiet like the snow?"

"Hmm…" a thoughtful finger tapped her chin, "…love."

(_*_*_*_*_*_*_)

"I don't think I deserve it- your selflessness." A tear dripped down his face, contorted with pain. She found her way into his arms. "I could be so much better."

"All stars could be brighter, and all hearts could be warmer. But that doesn't mean that they have to be. I like you just the way you are."

His nose nuzzled into her neck and his hair tickled her chin, but it was not the embrace of a lover, but the protective warmth of a nurturer that reassured him.

(_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_)

"Ve~! Miss Kagome, miss Kagome! Would you like to have some pasta with me and Germany~?" Said miko giggled and patted his head as if he were a dog.

"Sure thing, Feli-kun!"

Russia pouted from his seat a few spots away from her and huffed, grumpy. Damn Italians. He blamed it on something that Kagome called "shota appeal".

(_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_)

The tall Russian sighed in content and wrapped his arms around the notably shorter woman, pulling her into his warm embrace. He wrapped his scarf around her neck as they stood atop the snow-covered bridge above the frozen river. She yelped at the sudden act.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. Yet you stay with me…" he sighed, laying his cheek on her soft raven hair, staring at the frozen water's surface. She hummed in thought and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"Don't say that. Because if you don't deserve me, then I deserve you even less than I do now." She replied and he pulled back to look in her eyes, startled.

They stood there for a moment in perfect peace, everything quiet- a silence louder than thunder.

"Don't leave me." He suddenly whispered. As if he was afraid of shattering the silence. She smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

And he was loved in the snowy silence.

(_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_)

Extended in his hands was a long paper chain. She counted 32 rings in all so far. She blinked up at him, tilting her head to the side in question, adorably.

"What are these for, Ivan-chan?" she asked and he blushed, lips upturning into an adorably shy smile as red spotted his cheeks.

"They're all the reasons I love you, da? But I was wondering if you had more paper I could use…" he blushed, embarrassed, but she laughed and he was put at ease. Carefully, she ducked under the paper chain and came up close to his broad coat-clothed chest, smiling playfully. She was trapped, more or less, between his chest and the chain with his arms on either side.

"I could think of more _kinks _with _chains~" _she purred seductively and a tiny bit of blood could be seen dripping from his nose. He quickly recovered, though, and encased her in his arms.

"Then come show me, da~? Become one with mother Russia." He chuckled darkly and slammed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.

**(_ *~I love you THIS much~*_)**

***~!~***

MCD: I really wanted to save this for Valentines day, but I couldn't help it~ I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
